


make up sex is always the best.

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Personification, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England breaks up with Prussia. Prussia runs back to Austria begging for forgiveness...they have sex...YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	make up sex is always the best.

"I wanna break up," the words stung my face like a million needles.  
Was it really going to come to this? Was this really the end of the relationship that I had once so greatfully worshiped? That I so wanted to last the rest of my pethtic miserable life? Was I to live like this? Fighting with him and than not seeing him for hours even days? Why did I have to act like this? What had I done this time? "Why?" I wispered the cold air bit at my nose harshly as he sat on the bench and cryed soflty. "But...I thought that you loved me...I LEFT the only man that I knew wouldnt do this to me, and would put up with me for you...How could you do this to me?"   
"Im sorry, I dont love you anymore Gilbert."  
"GO TO HELL ARTHUR!!!!" I screamed at him and stormed away, I knew that I could do better than that British bastard and that I had a place to go home to and that there was some one out there that loved me, and that would put up with my shit. I loved him and that I wanted the world to know that I loved him. I grumbled as I walked away from the blonde bastard. I fished out the small blue phone from my pocket and dilled the one man's Number.  
"Hello Giblert, What do you want?" His voice was harsh and un-friendly.  
"Listen, Im sorry, Roderich, Im sorry that I left you for that damned Brit...Please, let me in, I wanna talk to you."   
"Why should I?" He wispered obviously trying not to sound happy that I wanted to go back to him.  
"Because, Im cold, I miss you...And I love you still."  
"Sure, come over, But I wanna talk to you, The door'll be unlocked soon." he wispered and hung up. I smiled.   
"Thank you."  
The snow and wind bit at my nose and face as I treked through the park and wished for his warm embrace. The light of the parlor of the manor was on, and bright, the Shadow of the piano and the Young master was short. He was on the piano. Probably playing Choppin. I opend the door. The room was full with the music that he loved to play...It wasnt Choppin, more like Motzart...No...Hyden. "Roderich?" I whimpered pathically like the dog I was at that perticular moment. Bile rising in my thought as I hurd the gracefull music turn sour and fill with pain. I knew he didnt forgive me compleatly. I sighed heavily and closed the door. I followed the music and looked in. He sat there and played the Large Black Baby grand that I had gotten him to make up for when I had broke the last one. I slid into the place next to him and put my hand onto his leg, he froze when he felt my touch and looked at me.  
He went to say something. I put my index finger over his lips and shook my head. "Im, so sorry that I had done that, Im sorry that I was such an ass to you wh-" He moved my hand and pressed our lips together.   
"Gilbert, Shut up, Im sorry that you did that to...But now that you came back to me, I dont feel sorry any more, I want to be yours again, I NEVER want to NOT see you come back. I wanted to see you every night. I love you so much Gilbert...Im in love with you...when you went to that Arthur I was crushed. I didnt leave the house for days...I was so upset that you had left, Dont ever leave me again...Dont tell me that you want to break up with me agian...That killed me." He said, and started to cry, the salty water running down his face.  
"Rody,-A.N. Gilbert calls him that when hes really sorry...- I hate to see you like that, Im sorry that I made you like that, I dont like making you like that, Please let me call you mine again, and let me hold you at night. let me be yours." I begged.  
"Gilbert," He stroked my cheek. he pressed our forheads agiainst eachoters. I could feel his hot breath against my lips, "I want you to be mine again, But how do I know that your not gunna hurt me agian."   
"Do you want proof?" I wisperd.  
"Yes." He said straight faced. I leaned close to him and kissed him. I pulled him onto my lap and pushed him against the Piano. He pulled us both over to the couch that he had behynd the Piano. He pulled me ontop of him, And deepend the kiss. I pulled his shirt off and rubbed his chest.   
"Prussia, stop." He moaned. I sighed and sat up. and slid off of him. Hopefull that listening to him and understanding that he didnt want to sleep with me would prove to him that I was deducated to him. "You stoped?" He asked and looked at me surprised.  
"Of caurse, you told me to, so I listend. I want to show you that there will be nothing that will get me to leave you again. I love you and that I want to come home to you after work, and sleep next to you at night, Even if I have to sleep on the sofa, for the next three-thousand years. For aslong as we live I will be loyal to you, and listen to you... I love you Rody, and I want to be by your side, and no one elses. Please for give me...Please take me back." I begged. he placed his hand on my own hand.   
"I love you to, and I want to be with you for ever aswell, and what you Just did, proved to me that you want to be with me," He smiled and looked at me. The Piano was still and soft. the moonlight was calm and welcming. He laughed when I layed my head on his shoulder and sighed of content.   
"Im so happy, and Im so tired," I yawned and closed my eyes. He stoped playing, and looked at me. He lifted my head and kissed me. Softly and tenderly. I smiled and opend our mouths. This felt so right, and Now that I was free from Arthur I was able to sleep with my Austrian lover again. I sighed when he pulled back.  
"Im sorry, if I kiss you like that any more, I might have to have some fun with you."  
"Well than Kiss me again, Ill make sure that we have fun, and that your happy," I grinned Coquettishly.   
"Im thinking that you'd like that to much dearest," he retorted.  
"To late," I said and pushed him on his back. He pressed our lips together. There were three nocks on the door. I sighed and stood up. He followed behyned. I threw open the door, And stared at the younger Blonde as it slamed against the wall forcefully and and made a lowd crash. "What do you want?" I sneared and looked at him. His blonde hair soaked from the snow, His Purple coat covered in snow and other rain like objects. His big eyes sparkling. "Well, Im waiting, your keeping me from something Important." I said allowing my voice to express impatiance.  
"Er, well...I can see Austria beat me to what I wanted to ask, But...More importantly, Have you hurd what happend to America?" Francis leaned closer to me and smiled, "England called him and asked him out, he said that he really liked him," France smiled and looked at my face. I felt my heart stop and crack, The tears wealded them self up in my throught, Thats right, I havnt cryed yet from when he and I broke up. "Oh, thats right, you two Just broke up ddnt you?" He asked and turned away, and ran down the drive and left. I slamed the door and stormed up the stairs and Threw my self into the shower. I couldnt let Austria see me cry...Not again. I turned on the water and let the warm Liquid flow down my bare chest.  
"Gilbert?" His voice swam into the shower stall and into my head. "Listen Gilbert, Ill understand if you dont wanna talk, But please will you talk to me about something, I hate seeing you like this, you know that."   
"I dont wanna talk right now, Im gunna shower and than go to bed," I said with a dry throught.  
"Gilbert, please, dont bottle this up, this is what lead to your demise the last time, Please TALK to me," I sighed and threw the shower curtan open and looked at him.   
"Why?" I asked.  
"Look, I know that you Two broke up and that france did that because he hates the thought of us, and doesnt like you very much, but pleas listen to me, Im not gunn hurt you like England, did. Hes an ass, and He should be upsett that he lost such a wonderfull man, Look, Im sorry that I couldt do any thing to stop what happend with you two...But I HATE seeing you like this, I HATE to see you hurt. I promased my self that I would do all that I could to not hurt you. Im sorry, please Talk to be about somehting, theres something on your mind that you are keeping inside...and Its killing you." He said and sounded concered. I turned the water off and wraped my self up in a towel, I puled him close and began to sob.  
"Im sorry, I thought that I could be strong enough to hold it in till tonight, when you were asleep, I was gunna sit on the portch and cry...where no one would see or hear that the great and mighty Gilbert was crying. I feel so weak, I still have feelings for him, Im scared I dont know what to do Austria."  
"Look, lets not date right now, Because you are not stable enought to be in one," He sighed and stroked my cheek,  
"No, Austria, dont do this, Please, Dont...I cant deal with this...Please, say that you dont mean it." I begged and fell to my knees, "I need you to stay with me and say that you love me, and that there will be nothing that will EVER take you away from me, I need you here next to me, to tell me that every things gunna be alright, and that you also need me, and that you also want me...Please Take it back," I begged and let the tears fall down the side of my face.  
"I do take it back, Im sorry that I said that, listen Im sorry that I brought that up...I never should of said that. Look at me, Your Gorgous, Your the one that I love and That I want to love...That I do love. That I want to sleep next to and feel the warmpth that radiates out from your body. Im sorry that you were hurt by that bastard. I love you so, I really do," He pulled me up agianst his body and kissed me, "YOU are the one who should never be hurt by him, and YOU will be the one who proves that you can do anything that you want and that you and only you can change who you are." He smiled when we pulled our faces away from eachother. "Listen, I love you greatly," he smiled and pushed back some extra hair from my face. He stood and hugged me. Burring my face into his shirt was like there was no shelter around me that could harm me...Could harm us. I felt safe and comfertable.  
"How bout we get to bed...you look so tired and personaly, I could use the sleep...Also I can tell that some ones a bit...well Looks like Im getting me a late night snack," He said and reached down sroking my Balls. I moaned and smiled. I pushed him against the wall. I laughed and pressed my knee slightly into his crotch as I bit his nech, "Gil, oh my god, that feels so good," He wimpered as I puled his pants open and stroked his hardend cock. he moaned and begged me to fuck him, But I denied and told him that he would have to help me make up for two years of no sex. "Mach mich mit plesure weinen, und Fick mich," He said and played with my chest. I sighed and pulled him into my arms, and carried him to the bed room.   
I closed the door behynd us with my foot and threw him lightly onto the bed. I let the towel drop to the floor and climbed ontop of him.   
"Fick Mich," He repeated. I smiled and pulled his pants off. He smiled as I stroked his Penis. "Gil...Please," He begged me.  
"Bitte mich zuerst Roderich," I said. he smiled and gladly ablighed. he pushed me onto my back and licked and bit my stomach. He was marking me. He kissed my stomach untill he reached my member. He kissed the head and swollowed me. I moaned. his hot lips against my skin. He soflty bit, and sucked. He moved his mouth and toung up and down the sensitave shaft. I moaned and groaned. "Roderich," I wimperd his name. He laughed and bit down softly. "Roderich...more," I wimperd as he stroked my stomach and devoured my member hungarly, "Hrrmmm..."I said and pushed up, I switched our position, I was so my hips rested agianst his, and our Cocks pressed forcefully against eachother. He wimperd. I smiled and pulled my hips back enough so I could enter him. He moaned as I pressed the tip against his entrance and pushed softly opening him. He gasped and gripped my shoulders as I thrusted and hit his prostate, my balls hitting the bottom of his ass, he wimpered and bit my neck and breaking the skin. I wimpered and thrusted harder and harder.  
"Gil...More, that feels really good," I smiled and pushed into him harshly. He gasped and arched his back upwards and twords me. I smiled and gripped his cock with my hand. My thumb rubbing the leaky slit as I rolled my hips into his slamming the tip of my cock into his prostate. He screamed and covered our abdomins with his fluids. He moaned as his back arched away from the bedding. After a few thrusts and that face I froze and filled him with my own juices. I kiss him as I collapse on him, "Gill," He moaned as I rolled onto my back and reached for a cigarette. He swatted it from my hands, "Not in bed," He mumbled and rolled over so his head was on my chest. I laughed and wraped my arms over his sweaty shoulder and kissed his head.  
"Sleep Ya little princes," I whispered and fell asleep with my lover in my arms.


End file.
